Surprise
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Dream With Open Eyes And Then Dare By Giving Yours Best, To Turn Your Dream Into A Reality... :)


**A/N…**

So **LoveAbhi**, firstly a very very happy returns of the day bach'chy, wish you to have many more, love you doll with a tight hug… :-* Here is yours birthday gift guriya, hope you will enjoy it, stay safe and blessed… :) :) :)

Friends this is just a light OS, having some light DUO moments, hope you people will enjoy it, stay safe and blessed… :)

* * *

CID Bureau…

It was evening time and all the CID officers could be seen on their desks, busy in their respective works except one officer, who was looking really impatient and restless and was again and again looking at his wrist watch and then the wall clock and finally getting disappointed, turned his gaze towards his buddy's desk and seeing him completely dipped in his work, got hell frustrated and annoyingly again started trying to concentrate on the file he was trying to complete from last around half an hour but hadn't written even a single page… At the same time, spark came in his eyes, seeing his brother standing from his desk but all his excitement boiled up, seeing him headed towards record-room instead of ACP sir's cabin and getting angry, he placed the file hardly on table and all other officers, who were noticing their this senior from quite few hours, smiled under their teeth while he stood up and directly made his way towards the record-room…

Freddy in whisper: Sir tou gaye ab…

Vivek looked at him with: G sir, kafi ghussy mein lg rahy hain sir… Shaid koe program banaya hua tha dono ny aur…

Freddy cutting him with: Dono ny nahin sirf Daya sir ny… Kyun k Abhijeet sir ko Daya sir ki sb irritation saaf nazar aa rahi hai lekin sir jan boujh ker ignore ker rahy hain…

Tasha in hidden smile: Matlab Daya sir apny paon py khud kulhari marny gaye hain ander, dant perny wali hai Daya sir ko…

Freddy shook his head a little with: Maira experience kehta hai dant Abhijeet sir ko parey gi aur yeh bhi k Daya sir apni baat manwa k hi bahir niklien gy…

Vivek nodded with: Mujhy bhi yehi lagta hai sir… Daya sir jb zid'di ho jaty hain tou Abhijeet sir ko unn ki baat man'nni hi perti hai kyun k tb sir ka ghussa bhi Daya sir py koe asar nahin kerta aur pyar bhi…

Freddy taking sigh: Daikhty hain, kya hony wala hai… Kuch daer mein hi pata chal jaye ga…

They smiled a little and looked towards the record-room while on the other side after entering inside the record-room, Daya stepped forward in anger and moved closed to Abhijeet, who turned, feeling someone's presence and was about to bump in Daya, who was standing there while crossing arms on his chest…

Abhijeet annoyingly: Kya Daya… Mairy srr py aa k kyun khara ho gaya hai, thora peechy htt…

Daya angrily: Tum ny time daikha hai kya…? (Showing him his wrist-watch…) Daikho 5 bj rahy hain aur ab tk Bureau sy jana tou dour raha tum ny sir sy baat tk nahin ki, haan…

Abhijeet while busy with files: Main ny bola tha pehly hi k main baat nahin karon ga…

Daya furiously while grabbing the file from Abhijeet's hand: Aur main ny bhi kaha tha k tumhien baat kerni hi hai hr haal mein…

Abhijeet angrily while taking the file from him: Daya band karo apni yeh zid, keh dia na nahin jana tou bs nahin jana… Aur bahir ja ker apna kaam khatam karo, jao ab…

Daya punched hardly on table and stepped to move outside when Abhijeet in warn tone from behind: Daya seedha apny desk py jana, khabardar jo ACP sir sy baat kerny gaye tum…

Daya turned towards him in anger with: Mairi marzi, main jo marzi kerta rahon… Tum bhi hr waqt apni marzi kerty rehty ho na, main bhi apni marzi karon ga bs ab…

Abhijeet coldly: Ker lo apni marzi lekin achy sy suun lo k main tumhary sath nahin jaon ga…

Daya got really frustrated with: Mtt jao, bhar mein jao tum… Bhar mein jaye yeh Bureau… (Abhijeet looked at him and at the same time noticed the figure standing just behind Daya and was looking at Daya with fixed stare while Daya continued, completely ignorant about the new arrival…) Aur Bhar mein jaon main, sb k sb bhar mein jaien… (Abhijeet with eyes tried to tell me to shut his mouth but that glare worked as petrol on fire and Daya getting more angry…) Yeh apni aankhien na, kisi aur ko dikhana, main nahin drta inn sy, samjhy… Hr waqt ghussa kerty rehty ho, baat koe sunty ho nahin… (Getting really angry…) Tum na apna naam Abhijeet sy badl k Anar rakh lo, hr waqt Anar ki tarhan phuljharian chorty rehty ho, hunh…

All with great difficulty suppressed their chuckles while Abhijeet, who was fuming in anger, murmured as: Ghar chal, taira elaj main kerta hoon aaj…

Daya seeing him murmuring, in warn tone: Main akela chala jaon ga, tum ko nahin aana tou bhar mein jao…

A calm voice: Aur CID Bureau…?

Daya in flow: Haan haan woh bhi bha…

And got shut in mid and immediately turned towards the source of voice and got stunned seeing ACP sir standing there while looking at him with burning gaze and crossing arms on his check… Daya moved his head down while gulping down his fear thought sweat drops got appeared on his forehead…

ACP sir in strict tone: Kya ho raha tha yahan…?

Abhijeet trying to speak up: Sir woh…

ACP sir cutting him while raising his hand to stop him with: Daya, main ny poucha kya ho raha tha yahan per…?

Daya trying not to reflect his fear from his voice and to make his tone normal though his voice was supporting him at all as he tried to replied as: Ss… Sir woh… Ku… Kuch bhi nahin…

ACP sir sternly: Bina kuch hoye tum Abhijeet aur iss Bureau k sath sath hum sb ko bhi bhar mein bhaij rahy thy, haan…?

Daya looked at him hurriedly with: Nahin sir main tou woh bs sirf Abhi ko, matlab woh…

And he moved his head down again, finding no appropriate words while ACP sir teasingly: Matlab Abhijeet ko bhar mein bhaij rahy thy aur uss k sath hum sb as a tip chaly gaye, hai na…?

Daya nodded in flow with: G sir… (And then getting what ACP sir meant, immediately shook his head with…) Nahin sir maira matlab yeh nahin tha, bs woh ghussy mein easey hi mun sy nikal gaya… (Moving his head down…) I am sorry sir…

ACP sir sighed heavily with: Wasey yeh itna ghussa hai ks baat ka, hmm…?

Daya trying to make an excuse: Nahin sir, kuch bhi nahin hai, woh tou main bs easey hi…

ACP sir completing him in complete tease: Pagal ho gaya tha aur koe aur mila nahin larny k liye issi liye mairy Boss k paas pohanch gaya kyun k uss sy larny k liye mujhy wajah kabhi chahiye hi nahin hoti, main khud hi wajah bana laita hoon, hai na…?

Small smiles crept on all faces while Daya protested with: Sir main nahin lrta Abhi sy yeh Abhi mairi baat kabhi sunta hi nahin hai aur mujh sy apni hr baat manwata hai…

ACP sir calmly: Ab kya baat nahin suni uss ny tumhari…?

Daya complainingly: Subah sy keh raha hoon main issy k aap sy baat ker ly lekin na khud kerta hai na mujhy kerny dy raha hai…

ACP sir with raised eye-brow: Kya baat kerni hai, kaho…?

Daya childishly: Nahin sir warna yeh baad mein mujhy bohut danty ga…

ACP sir in warn tone: Aur ager tum ny na kahi tou main iss waqt tumhien bohut danton ga aur shaid aik aadh laga bhi dun…

Daya looked at him in shock and seeing the seriousness on his father's face, exclaimed as: Sir, aap sach mein marien gy kya mujhy…?

ACP sir while moving his shirt's arms upward: Demo dy k batata hoon…

Daya instantly took a back step with: Nahin sir main bata raha hoon na sb… Mujhy kal ki chut'ti mili hai tou main Abhi ko keh raha hoon k yeh bhi chutti ly warna main akela bore hoon ga lekin yeh maan nahin raha hai… Sach sir yehi baat hai, promise…

And he took a deep breath after completing the whole in one breath while all were looking at him in shock and…

ACP sir breaking the silence: Abhijeet ab sy Bureau mein tape-recorder rakhny ki koe zarort nahin hai…

Abhijeet hid his laugh with great difficulty while Freddy confusingly: Kyun sir…?

ACP sir signaling towards Daya: Kyun Freddy, abhi daikha tou hai na tum ny apny Daya sir ka talent kaisy tape-recorder k jaisy shuru ho gaye thy yeh…

Daya was standing there with down head, having an embarrassed-shy smile on his face while smiles appeared on other faces too…

ACP sir turning towards Abhijeet: Kyun Abhijeet…? Tum baat maan kyun nahin laity Daya ki…? Aik din ki hi tou baat hai…

Abhijeet hesitantly: Sir woh aaj kal Bureau mein kaam bohut hai… Daya tou abhi mission complete ker k aaya hai tou aik chut'ti mil gae hai issy, wasey bhi issy chut'ti rest k liye mili hai, main ny bhi chut'ti ly li tou yeh ghar mein nahin ruky ga kabhi bhi…

ACP sir sighed helplessly with: Yeh bhagwan ny bhi mujhy kaisy baity diye hain… Aik hai jisy aik kaam sy bhagany k liye soo bahany banany perty hain aur dosra hai jss k paas woh soo bahany hamesha taiyar rehty hain…

Daya complainingly: Sir aap mairi side py hain aur mujhy hi dant rahy hain… (Whispered to him cutely as…) Sir please Abhi ko kahien na, maan jaye chut'ti k liye, please…

And he made his face so much innocent like no creature in the whole universe could ever be more innocent than him and ACP sir really shook his head in great disappointment while admiring his younger son's acting skills…

ACP sir turning towards his elder son, who knew well that his brother's that innocent tone is irresistible for anyone so already knew what his father gonna say to him while…

ACP sir softly: Abhijeet, Daya sahi keh raha hai baita… Daya k mission py hony ki wajah sy tum bhi pichly aik mahiny sy bilkul hi machine bn gaye ho, itny work load mein… Fresh ho jao gy iss chut'ti sy, chaly jao aur ja k enjoy karo, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded in small smile while a broad smile appeared on Daya's lips and Daya happily: Thank you sir, thank you so much… Tou sir ab hum jaien na please…?

Abhijeet gave Daya an angry glance while ACP sir nodded with: Haan bhae jao tum aur apny Boss ko bhi ly jao, kyun k tum ny ab kaam tou koe kerny daina nahin hai ussy…

Daya made a face while ACP sir in smile moved from there towards his cabin… Daya excitedly turned towards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Jitni jaldi tumhari file complete ho gi, otna jaldi hum nikal sakien gy, and I want no other word on this…

And he left towards his desk while Daya got well that now he had left with no other option so hurriedly rushed towards his desk and started working on his file with full concentration and Abhijeet after glancing him once, shook head in disappointment, while again getting engaged with his work having a small smile on his face…

ACP sir, from his cabin noticed Daya busy in doing his file work and smiled with: Iss sy kaam kerwana sirf Abhijeet k bs ki hi baat hai…

And in smile he too got busy with his work when after around half-an-hour, Abhijeet moved his head up, hearing a low voice knock on his desk and found Daya standing there while grabbing the file…

Daya forwarding the file towards him: Check ker lo, ho gae complete…

Abhijeet looking at him in shock: Aadhy ghanty mein file complete ker li tu ny…?

Daya shrugged his shoulders with: Haan, ho gae complete, tum aik baar check ker lo, phir main sir ko dy aaon…

Abhijeet grabbing the file from him, started checking it and after grabbing the file to Daya again, in amaze tone: Kya baat hai sahab ki… Itni jaldi aur itny achy sy file complete ker li… Iss ka matlab hai tujh sy kaam kerwany k liye pehly lalach daina zarori hai, haan…?

Daya making face: Main ja raha hoon file sir ko dainy aur jb wapis aaon tou tum taiyar milny chahiye warna yahin Bureau sy kidnap ker k ly jaon ga main, acha…

Abhijeet hiding his smile, gave him a node and Daya made his way towards ACP sir's cabin and after taking the permission, entered inside and after taking the seat on ACP sir's order…

Daya while forwarding the file towards ACP sir: Sir yeh mairy mission ki complete report… Abhi ny check ker li hai, aap bhi check ker lien ta k koe problem ho tou main abhi theek ker lun…

ACP sir, who had already grabbed the file, signed it with: Tum ny aur Abhijeet ny daikh li na tou bs theek hai bilkul… (Placing the file aside, looked at Daya with…) Chalo file ho gae na ab niklo tum dono bhi…

Daya smiled a little with: Sir mujhy aap ko thanks kehna tha, Abhi ko manany k liye…

ACP sir smiled with: Daya yeh chutti uss k liye bhi bohut zarori thi, tum ager nab hi kehty tou bhi main ny ussy kal ki chut'ti daini hi thi, so relax aur ab jao, Abhijeet intizar ker raha hai tumhara…

Daya nodded in smile and left from there after thanking him again and seeing him coming…

Abhijeet smoothly: Daya tu gari nikal, main aa raha hoon…

Daya nodded and moved towards the second TRIO and then left after biding bye to them while Abhijeet entered inside ACP sir's cabin, after taking his permission and before he could utter a word…

ACP sir calmly: Daya thanks ker chukka hai mujhy tou tumhien iss formality k liye yahan aany ki zarort nahin hai aur koe bhi emergency hue tou main turant tumhien bata dun ga aur janta hoon k tum log persoon pohanch jao gy Bureau tb tk Bureau ka aur apna pura dihan bhi rakh lun ga, aur kuch…?

Abhijeet was standing there with down head, with a cute-shy smile and just shook his head still looking down…

ACP sir softly: Tou ab niklo warna tumhara bhai pura Bureau srr py utha ly ga, dihan sy jana… (Abhijeet looked at him in surprise… ACP sir smilingly…) Itna excited ho k chut'ti ly raha hai tou ghar py tou nahin bitha k rakhy ga na tumhien…

A sweet curve appeared on Abhijeet's lips and after mouthing a "Thank you sir…" to ACP sir, Abhijeet too left towards the parking after biding bye to the other TRIO…

Daya seeing him coming, happily opened the passenger's side door and Abhijeet sat beside him… Daya seeing him tiding the seat-belt, smoothly leaned down the chair and Abhijeet looked at him in question…

Daya softly: Tum soo jao Boss, kafi exhausted lg rahy ho… Wasey bhi safar lamba hai, tb tk tum fresh bhi ho jao gy, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded silently and closed his eyes without asking their destination as got well that Daya wanted to keep it as surprise while Daya in small smile drove off from there… On way, he glanced over his brother, which resulted as a broad smile on his face seeing his buddy busy in enjoying his dream-land journey…

A Building...

Daya in same soothing smile turned his gaze towards his front and after around an hour's more drive, he finally stopped the car and looked at Abhijeet who was still not looking in the mood to like any interruption in his sleep… Nodding head disappointingly, Daya silently stepped down from the Quails and opened the gate and after coming back, parked the Quails inside the home and after getting down, moved towards the main gate and locked it… Daya turned towards the car when smiled sweetly seeing Abhijeet getting down from the Quails…

Daya while moving towards him: Acha hua Boss khud hi uth gaye warna main tou tumhien yahin sota chour k jany wala tha…

Abhijeet confusingly while looking at the place: Daya yeh ks k ghar ly aaya hai tu mujhy…?

Daya winked him with: Maira ad'da hai yeh Boss… Tumhien kidnap ker k laya hoon yahan…

Abhijeet looked at him with: Tou ab kya mujhy kidnap ker k bahir porch mein rakhny ka irada hai tumhara…? (Daya looked at him angrily while Abhijeet added teasingly…) Kamry mein band ker k rakhty hain jb kisi ko kidnap kia jaye tou aur hath aur aankhien bhi bandh daity hain…

Daya annoyingly while opening the main-door lock: Pehli baar daikh hai kisi hostage ko apny kidnapper ko guide kerty hoye, hunh…

Abhijeet teasingly while entering inside: Mujhy bhi lagta hai k yeh tumhari pehli kidnapping hai, kafi anari ho tum…

Daya angrily looked at him with: Haan aur tum tou jaisy rooz ds ds kidnappings kerty ho na, barey aaye… (While signaling towards a room…) Woh tumhara room hai, fresh ho jao, main table set ker raha hoon…

Abhijeet moved towards his room after giving him a node while Daya made his way towards his room and soon returned after getting fresh and made his way towards the kitchen while grabbing the food packets, which he already purchased on their way towards the home… After heating the packets, Daya served them in dishes and set the table and started waiting for Abhijeet while looking at different pamphlets where soon Abhijeet joined him and grabbed his chair besides Daya…

Abhijeet while serving the food: Yeh ks ka ghar hai Daya aur hum yahan kyun aaye hain…?

Daya calmly: Inton ka ghar hai aur hum yahan humari chut'ti guzarny aaye hain…

Abhijeet giving him a tough glance: Sahab sahi sy batain gy ya main apny pouchy ka tareka bdlon…?

Daya sighed with: Tumhara ghar hai yeh js…

Abhijeet cutting him angrily: Daya ab main tumhien sach mein maron ga, sach sach batao ks ka ghar hai yeh…

Daya taking deep breath, turned towards him and while grabbing his hand softly, looked deeply in his eyes with: Yeh tumhara sapna hai Abhi, tumhara woh khawab jo tum ny kitny saal pehly mairy sath share kia tha… Tum ghareeb mazdoron ki bach'chion k liye bhi school kholna chahty thy na Abhi, tou yeh tumhara wohi sapna hai Boss…

A drop of extreme happiness fell from Abhijeet's eye and he just hugged his brother as much tightly as he could and Daya in small soothing smile rubbed his back…

Abhijeet's voice was shivering with happiness as: Daya tu ny… Tu ny sach mein yeh ker dia yeh… Hum… Hum ab sach mein unn bach'chion ko muft taleem dy sakty hain jo paisy na hony k karen talent hoty hoye bhi nahin perh patien… Unn mazdoron ki bation ko jo dosron k tou mehal bana daity hain lekin khud apny ghar doo waqt ka cholha bhi bohut mushkil sy jila pata hain... Tu ny maira itna bara sapna pura ker dia Daya, tu... (And then striking something, while separating…) Lekin tairy paas yeh jagah kharidny k paisy kahan sy aaye Daya…? Kya kia hai tu ny…?

Daya in small smile cupped his brother's face with: Kuch bhi nahin kia main by Boss… 5 salon mein itny paisy tou jama ker hi sakta hoon na main k aik makan kharid lun, kyun k mairy paisy tou kharch hoty hi nahin hain aur mairy bhai ka sapna maira sapna bhi tou hua na, haan…?

Abhijeet nodded in broad soothing smile and excitedly: Daya hum na yahan choti bach'chion ko perhany k sath sath bari umr ki bach'chion ko salai kerhai seekhany ka arrangement bhi karien gy… Main Manisha bhabhi sy baat ker lun ga, woh yahan ki management sambhal lien gi achy sy aur staff ka arrangement Rishab ny kaha tha woh ker dy ga… Sewing machines k liye Vivek sy kahon ga, uss k dost ki shop hai inn cheezon ki aur baki cheezon k liye hum sb mil k persoon discuss karien gy… (Turned towards Daya with…) Taira dost hai na Raman, woh furniture ka hi kaam kerta hai na, ussy bolna furniture k liye… (Daya nodded in smile while Abhijeet annoyingly…) Tu chup kyun hai, bol na tu bhi kuch…

Daya in smile while seeing the glowing face of his brother whose eyes were sparking with real happiness, sooth and dreams, replied as: Aaj tumhien daikh ker aik quotation yaad aa gae mujhy Boss… "People look the prettiest when they talk about something they really love, with passion in their eyes…" Apna chehra ja ker daikho mirror mein, tumhien iss baat ki sach'chai py yekeen ho jaye ga…

Abhijeet was continuously smiling though trying a lot to hid it but the happiness and sooth he was feeling at the moment was far more than his tries so…

Abhijeet while diverting the topic: Mujhy daikhna band ker aur yeh deewaron ko daikh, ghar ko renovation ki zarort hai, bulaya hai kisi ko kaam k liye…?

Daya nodded with: Haan doo mazdor bulwaye hain…

Abhijeet looked at him keenly with: Jn mein sy aik mairy samny baitha hai…

Daya smiled a little with: Aur dosra mairy samny…

Abhijeet chuckled and while standing: Saman kahan hai sara…?

Daya while trying to stop him: Arrey Boss dinner tou…

Abhijeet making face: Yar bhook nahin hai bilkul, bata na saman kahan hai sara…?

Daya sighed heavily while standing and moved with him and after opening the store's door, switched on the light and: Yeh raha sb saman…

Abhijeet looking at the paint buckets, cartons having toys and coloring books, wall papers and many other thing praised Daya with: Kya baat hai sahab ki…? Wasey tu mission py hi gaya tha na ya iss sb k liye ghayeb hua tha…?

Daya making face: Mission py hi gaya tha, yeh sb Sunil ko bol dia tha, ussi ny pohanchaya hai sb kuch yahan, select main ker gaya tha aur payments bhi ker gaya tha sb…

Abhijeet trying to speak up with: Daya main…

Daya stopping him instantly, in stern tone: Aik aur lafz bola na tou bs kal hi tum ko Bureau bhaij dun ga… Yeh mairy bhai k liye mairi taraf sy gift hai aur iss mein kisi ka aik paisy ka share bhi mujhy pasand nahin, khatam baat…

And he moved from there while Abhijeet nodding disappointingly moved inside the store-room and after few minutes, when returned, found Daya looking at the pamphlets after cleaning the table… Feeling his presence, Daya moved his gaze up and looking at his appearance…

Daya with raised eye-brow: Tum iss waqt paint kerna start kerny lagy ho…?

Abhijeet nodded, excited like a kid: Haan aur sb sy pehly choti bach'chion ka room karon ga, main ny tou color-scheme bhi…

Daya instantly protested while cutting him with: G nahin, uss room mein color scheme mairi pasand ki ho gi kyun k tumhari choice tumhari tarhan boring aur dry hai…

Abhijeet angrily: Zada bkwas kerny ki zarort nahin hai, paint tou mairi pasand k hoon gy…

Daya shook his head with: Bilkul bhi nahin, main ny colors decide kiye hoye hain, Pink k light aur dark combination, bs…

Abhijeet looked at him and them towards the buckets he was grabbing and Daya too followed his gaze and got shocked seeing the paint buckets, he was grabbing and DUO exchanged a glance and burst out in laugh as Abhijeet was grabbing the same color buckets, Daya had selected…

Abhijeet shook his head in smile with: Chal ab, bohut kaam hai…

Daya nodded and after wearing apron and gloves, DUO got busy in painting the room while continuously fighting, shouting and teasing each other when after spending the whole night, DUO finally got freed from painting the whole building and the after spreading a bed-spread on floor, both slept there and woke up in noon and after having their food, they got busy again in pasting the wall papers on different walls…

Finally after completing all, Daya got seated on floor with thud as: Boss main tou thak gaya yar, tangien hi dab'ba doo thori…

Abhijeet giving him an angry glance: Uth jaldi aur khilonon ka carton ly k aa…

Daya annoyingly: Main thak gaya hoon na, baad mein ly aata hain…

Abhijeet grabbing Daya from his arm; pulled him up with: Taira baad mein kabhi nahin aata, uth foren…

Daya while grumbling stood up and followed Abhijeet inside the store-room and Abhijeet moved forward after grabbing one carton and Daya was few steps behind him…

Daya while talking with him side-wise: Abhi hum log na weak mein aik baar yahan zaror chak'kr lagaien gy aur Manisha bhabhi sy rooz poucha karein gy yahan k wasey Boss advertisement bhi touuuuuu… (And shouted as…) Abhi yeh paon k neechy…

And Abhijeet turned towards Daya hearing a loud bang sound and burst put in laugh seeing Daya fallen on floor and all books, coloring pencils and charts were fallen on him…

Daya getting more and more angry hearing Abhijeet's unstoppable laugh: Hasty raho gy ya uthao gy bhi mujhy…

Abhijeet trying to control his laugh: Sor… Sorry…

And again started laughing as Daya was laying flat on floor… Daya angrily removed the stationary from him and after standing…

Burst out in anger on Abhijeet with: Yeh tum ny jaan boujh k skates yahan rasty mein chora na… Tumhien pata tha main peechy aa raha hoon aur tum ny jaan boujh k mujhy giraya neechy…

Abhijeet teasingly: Ager bhagwan ny tujhy aankhon ki jagah button diye hain tou iss mein maira kasoor nahin hai, acha… Aur ab zaban kmm chila k hath zada chila, mairi baition ka school jaldi khulna chahiye, chal jaldi…

Daya angrily murmured as: Styanas ho iss skates ka, sara kuch gira dia, ab double kaam kerna parey ga, hunh…

And jerking his head, he got busy with his work and DUO kept decorating their dream which was present in front of them as a reality and no one can ever get tire while living his dream…

**EDUCATE A BOY, YOU EDUCATE A PERSON;**

**EDUCATE A GIRL, YOU EDUCATE A GENERATION…**

* * *

**A/N...**

Please friends do good care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all... :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed... :)


End file.
